


Sensitive Skin

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autistic Character, Bad Dragon Dildos, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hypersensitivity, Jewish Character, Light Dom/sub, Memories, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Unsafe Sex, bubble baths, christine owns a william shakespeare rubber duckie, light system safewords, post-college, safe sex is important, shared bubble baths, these are adults and they are in love, they don't use dental dams but you should, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: Brooke knew that she was very sensitive, inside and out. Hypersensitivity had become something she’d accepted, another facet of being autistic. She’d learned what fabrics she could and couldn’t handle, the foods she could eat without the texture of it making her feel like she was in hell, and was relieved that she could handle - and loved - people touching her most of the time. Most days, she could forget about how sensitive her sense of touch was.Sometimes though, it made sex a little weird.(or, lila's continuing adventures in giving this fandom lesbian smut and sweetness and also autistic brooke content)





	1. Princess

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay as hell

Brooke knew that she was very sensitive, inside and out. Hypersensitivity had become something she’d accepted, another facet of being autistic. She’d learned what fabrics she could and couldn’t handle, the foods she could eat without the texture of it making her feel like she was in hell, and was relieved that she could handle - and loved - people touching her most of the time. Most days, she could forget about how sensitive her sense of touch was.

Sometimes though, it made sex a little weird.

She squirmed in Christine’s soft, warm arms, her girlfriend running her fingers through her hair as she whimpered in wanton pleasure. Chloe held her waist from behind, her strap-on pushing deeply into Brooke as she pressed kisses along her bare back, making a little trail down her spine. “You’re such a good girl for us, Princess! Don’t you think so, Chrissy?”

Christine nodded, pride glimmering in her eyes as she raised a squeaking Brooke’s chin so they could make eye contact. Any gentle sternness melted away instantly as Christine burst into giggles, pulling the blonde as close as she could without the toy slipping out of her. “You’re so adorable, Brookie! You’re doing so well!” She pulled back to look into her eyes again. “Is your color still green?” she asked as Chloe stopped, waiting for her response.

Brooke kept whining, struggling to speak through the haze of pleasure rushing through her nerves. But it wasn’t all pleasure. The places of skin where her lovers’ hands and lips had landed felt like needles had been poked in, and the only sensation of touch that was comfortable in that moment was the gentle filling of the dildo. After a few seconds of not responding, mind buzzing wildly, she looked back up at Christine. “Yellow.”

“Yellow? Do you want Chloe to stop?” Christine asked. 

“No! No, nonono, I’m fine! She can keep fucking me, I really want her to keep fucking me, I kinda need it, I just...could you both stop touching me besides that? Like, no hands on me. Hands touching my skin are a no right now.” Brooke explained, blushing heavily and looking down at the silken sheets under her. This rarely ever happened and every single time, Christine and Chloe had been so accepting of it. But she still got worried that they’d react badly.

Both of her girlfriends pulled their hands away from her quickly with murmurs of gentle confirmation and apologies. Brooke didn’t register any other voices after a moment as the thrusts continued inside of her. Only having one thing touching her helped to release her stress and anxiety and she eagerly slipped into the pleasure it gave, reaching down to rub her clit as Chloe kept working into her.

This was much better, she observed, the rhythmic movement of the toy inside her helping her to focus. She listened as Chloe moaned and growled above her, almost cat-like in her noises (the lingering nail scars on her back from sessions when Chloe bottomed acting as a reminder of how cat-like she could get). The smell of wax still lingered minutely in the air from her work earlier, and she could still taste a strange mix of Chloe’s juices and the last jam she’d tried before she’d closed the workshop that day (even after brushing the taste of the jam had lingered, she’d have to figure out how to fix that). She watched as Christine laid out on the bed, slipping her hand between her legs and rubbing her clit languidly as she watched her girlfriends fuck closer to the edge of the bed.

But best of all, she could feel the heat bubbling inside of her and the knot in the base of her stomach tightening as she grew closer and closer to orgasm. As the warmth engulfed her, in the back of her mind she knew she was murmuring “Fuck!” over and over again, growing higher in pitch until suddenly her vision went white and she came hard.

Her senses returned to her, stable again, a few moments later, and she found herself giggling with Chloe as the taller girl pulled out.

“You soaked the bed, Brooke!” Chloe playfully admonished, her strap-on and the bedsheets soaked with Brooke's squirted juices, and Brooke’s cheeks burned as her girlfriends laughed a little. She knew it wasn’t at her expense though.

Christine stopped fucking herself, and crawled over to be closer to Chloe and Brooke. “Do you want us to draw you a bath, Brooke? Are you d-?” She stopped suddenly as Brooke shot up, energy still surging through her as she kissed her. Blinking a little when she pulled away, she came back to reality just in time to eagerly spread her legs as Brooke began eating her out. “Oh, _goodness!_ ”

Chloe laughed and laid down beside Christine, kissing and playing with her breasts. “Good to see your sensitivity’s down for now, bumblebee.” she purred to Brooke, running a hand through her hair affectionately.

Brooke smiled up at her before going back to burying her tongue deep inside of Christine, sucking at her clit. Soon, she heard the actress let out a keening whine as her juices soaked her tongue and lips. After a moment, she pulled away from her and took a few deep breaths.

“Can we hold you now?” Christine asked, still getting her air back. When Brooke nodded, she and Chloe curled their arms tightly around her and peppered her cheeks with kisses, showering her with praise. “Want a bubble bath, honey?” she asked. “I think it’s time for some aftercare, don’t you?”


	2. Bubble Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is equally gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to a lot of lemon demon during the writing of this whole fanfic

“You look so silly right now, holy shit.” Brooke commented, squirming happily in Chloe’s arms as she was carried to the bathroom. Her eyes were back to their usual sleepy, half-lidded state, but still glimmered brightly under the lights in the hall. Their house smelled like wax and warm tea and firewood, and the smell felt like a warm embrace. Not as warm as the one she was in, but still.

“Look, I’ll take Apollo off to wash after you’re in the bath. Besides, this is one of the less silly looking dildos we have!” Chloe chuckled, still wearing the strap-on and harness as she held Brooke close to her, running a hand through her hair and listening to the sound of bath water growing with each step closer.

Christine was waiting when the girls got there. “There you are! I put in your Comforter bath bomb since that’s your favorite for these kinds of baths.” she told Brooke. “Is that okay?”

Brooke nodded, then looked back up at Chloe. “Put me down, gorgeous, I can get in the bathtub myself.” she instructed gently, then slipped into the waters of the tub with a washcloth when she was set down onto the tiles. She sighed happily as she sunk in, giggling a little as she nudged the little William Shakespeare rubber duck Christine had been given by a co-worker at the theater for a birthday gift. Shifting in the large tub, she turned to Christine. “Snuggle me?” she asked, and was delighted when Christine joined her, happy that the tub was big enough for three.

Chloe smiled and kissed both of them. “I’ll join you two once I’ve cleaned the toy and put it away. Gonna be back in like a minute.” she explained and left, whistling as she did. The sounds of her talking to the dog, Margo, were heard for a moment before the other girls stopped paying attention.

Brooke nestled comfortably in Christine’s arms, and laid there in silence as the warm water washed away all of the juices and the pressure from her body. She pressed a kiss to her shoulder and her mind began to wander. To wind down, she began going through the span of her relationship with both Christine and Chloe as her heart hummed and buzzed with joy at each memory.

The ‘Squip Squad’, as they were dubbed by Rich, had mostly split up after graduation. There were phone calls and emails and some small meetings but it’d mostly just been them all going their separate ways. Not every group stays together forever, and they all had needed to find themselves in the larger world, especially after having been in the happy hivemind. Brooke and Chloe especially, having had been so heavily intertwined throughout both the Squipping and before.

It had been a year after Brooke had settled in Oregon and made her business that she and Chloe, a fitness trainer by trade, had reconnected when Chloe moved up to Portland to get away from her family. They’d both changed so much since high school but hadn’t changed enough to prevent the almost instantaneous spark between them, the same one that had flickered in the back of both of their minds throughout high school. They hadn’t been ready to openly love one another then, but they were now and wouldn’t let anything change that.

At least, they thought they wouldn’t. But then Christine had called while on the end of a tour for a production of _Carousel_ and asked if she could visit. At first, she’d tried to keep up a cheery facade, but she couldn’t hold it up after a while. Apparently Jeremy had broken up with her for Jake. She ‘knew it was going to happen one day’, she said, but hadn’t expected Jeremy to leave her for her other ex. The girls had held her as she cried and were surprised by how… _ **complete**_ the little circle of their embrace felt. Of course, they didn’t say anything to her about it.

Christine had begun visiting a lot during the year after that. After nine months, the trio was dancing around the simmering attraction, in all senses of the word other than magnetic, that connected them deeply. It was during Hanukkah, over cups of cocoa, that they’d finally hashed all of their feelings out, and the three had shared kisses for the first time on New Year’s Eve of that year. The rest was history.

“What’re you thinking about, cupcake?” Christine asked curiously, kissing Brooke’s forehead. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah.” Brooke giggled, kissing under her chin. “Just got thinking about how gay I am for you and Chlo. Where is she, anyway?”

“Dumping Apollo’s body.” Chloe huffed from the doorway. “Margo got ahold of it and chewed it up. Right after I cleaned it too! It was a good dildo.” she complained.

“Complain in here, cutie, the water’s still warm!” Brooke called out, reaching up to Chloe and helping her into the water, the two former popular girls snuggling into Christine’s shoulders. “I love you both so much.” she sighed.

“We love you too, Princess. You did so good tonight!” Chloe praised, and Christine made a noise of agreement.

Brooke flapped in delight, trying not to splash as she curled in closer to her lovers. She wondered what in the world had deemed her worthy to have these two gorgeous, kind souls in her life, but she was intensely grateful.

The trio sat there in the water until it grew cold, then settled into their large bed with soft covers. Christine and Chloe asked again if they could hold Brooke, knowing that baths sometimes made her skin get more sensitive, and squeezed her tight between them with the knowledge that the pressure soothed her. As Margo lumbered onto the edge of the bed and settled at their feet, the women fell asleep with murmured ‘I love you’s on their lips and the smell of lavender floating over the air from the garden outside.

Just before Brooke fell asleep, she sighed happily as she settled in for a long and well-deserved rest. The warmth and weight of her sweethearts comforted her and filled her with love as she shut her eyes. “I love you both so much.” she sighed happily, flapping a little more at the thought before sleep took her and dreams of violets crept in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed please leave feedback
> 
> also violets are gay and margo is a basset hound


End file.
